The subject matter disclosed herein relates to exhaust diffusers for a gas turbine, more specifically, a tool for removing an exhaust diffuser.
Gas turbine systems generally include a gas turbine engine having a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The turbine section generally receives hot combustion gases, and outputs exhaust and usable rotational energy. An exhaust diffuser is usually coupled to the turbine to receive exhaust from the turbine. The exhaust diffuser is also coupled to an exhaust collector where at least some of the exhaust from the diffuser is output. For maintenance activities such as gas turbine removal and drive train alignment, the exhaust diffuser may have to be disconnected from the turbine rear frame. This may be a difficult and cumbersome undertaking.